In The Beginning
by Yuiko Rina
Summary: He was a troublesome child, wreaking havoc on those he deemed 'herbivores'. She was a mischievous one, taking delight from the chaos she created. They met by pure chance but silently, secretly, the girl thought it was 'fate'. *(Pre-canon/OC.) **Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Tears rolled down his face as he stared at the hospital bed. Without another word, he fled, not even bothering to look back as his name was called out. He tripped and fell down as the rain poured down harder, drenching him.

He didn't care though.

As people passed by, giving him pitiful glances, he didn't care_._ As he wept, he didn't notice the feet that stopped in front of him nor did he notice the gentleness of that person's touch. Imagine his surprise when he saw a girl maybe 2-3 years older than him, giving him a serene smile.

"It's not very manly of you to cry, Chibi-chan."

It took him a second to register what the girl had said. "I'm not chibi." He sniffled, trying to control his emotions as the stranger blinked. A small smile graced her face then. "No, I suppose you aren't. You _are, _however, younger than me."

He frowned. "You talk like an old person."

The girl couldn't help but grin at that and stretched her out. "I'm Hatori Yuuki, Chibi-chan. What's your name?" "I'm not Chibi."

But despite his words, he took her outstretched hand gratefully. "Hibari. Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

**(A/N: I'm sorry for uploading a new story but I've been planning to write this for _so damn long_. Anyway, what did you think of it?)**


	2. Chapter 2

I still remembered that meeting from 10 years ago; that moment when we first crossed each other's paths.

It was really by pure chance that we met although a naïve, childish part of me fervently hoped that it was a meeting of fate.

* * *

I was thankful that I'd decided to listen to that old man for once and bring my umbrella with me today. Giving a frustrated sigh, I watched as the rain poured down like there was no tomorrow.

Still eight at the time, I was having a miserable day. First, some of the girls at my school thought it would be funny to try and jump me (they won't be coming back anytime soon). Then, I was almost hit by a speeding car (the crazy bastard) and now…

Giving the world around me a blank stare, I let a grim smile paint my lips.

_I was going to meet my new 'father'._

It wasn't that I disliked the man because he was a nice guy, really. It was more of the fact that my mother decided to re-marry when my father had only just passed away. That was utterly _shameful _in the eyes of my late father's clan.

So lost in my thoughts (brooding), I almost bumped into a raven-haired kid that sat drenched in the rain, bawling his eyes out. Well, not so much as _bawling_ as silently crying. _Then again…_

Taking in the boy's rigid posture, his somewhat-blank expression and the air of control and authority that surrounded him, I supposed that that was as close to bawling as the kid could get. So, I did the only thing that I could think of.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, as kindly as I could,

"It's not very manly of you to cry, Chibi-chan."

The boy seemed to be processing what I just said before giving an indignant sniff.

"I'm not chibi."

A real smile graced my lips then. "No, I suppose you're not. You _are, _however, younger than me."

He frowned (although it looked more like a pout to me).

"You talk like an old person."

This time, a full-blown grin appeared and I offered him my hand. "I'm Hatori Yuuki, Chibi-chan. What's your name?" "I'm not chibi."

Yet, despite his words, he took hold of my outstretched hand. "Hibari. Hibari Kyoya."

-xxxxx-

It was strange how light I felt after meeting him but now that I look back, I suppose he felt the same way I did.

Light, and less burdened.

* * *

**(A/N: I honestly didn't like this chapter. It's been a while since I wrote first person and Yuuki feels too goddamned _shallow_ to me in this chapter. Well, no matter. Anyone want to beta this for me?~)**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time his tears ceased, so had the rain.

Giving a world-weary sigh (which probably sounded strange coming from an eight-year old), I sat down next to him on the still-wet bench (but that was quickly dealt with by 2 packets of tissues), 2 cans of juice in my hands.

I offered him one and he wordlessly (warily) accepted it, eyeing me all the while. There was a beat of silence as I took a sip from my juice and before long, another 'click' could be heard. I gave a subtle smile and we just sat like that, a somewhat-comfortable silence enveloping us. Ignoring the strange looks we were getting, I kicked my legs back and forth in an attempt to stay entertained.

Finally, I decided to break the silence. "So…"

He glanced at me, his face a blank, controlled canvas though his eyes were questioning.

"What's got you down, Chibi-chan?"

The curiousity in his eyes quickly dissipated and was replaced by irritation. He snarled (like an injured kitten, I thought to myself) at me and hissed (definitely a kitten) out his reply. "I'm not Chibi, herbivore. And that's none of your business."

I gave a light laugh at the unspoken threat in his voice although I twitched a little on the inside. The only person in the (awed, feared, respected) Hibari Clan that called others 'herbivores' was the (kind, hurting) Head's youngest son.

_Great. Of all the Hibaris that I could have met it had to be the problem Hibari._

"Now, now Chibi-chan. No need to get hasty."

He actually _growled_ this time and I suppressed the urge to twitch physically. The kid was more animal than human, really. Then I frowned. I really _do_ sound old. Oh my God, I can feel my beloved dark-blue hair turning white already. As I began hyperventilating at that thought, I didn't realize that the kid (Hibari Kyoya, I reminded myself) began observing me.

* * *

"What's got you down, Chibi-chan?"

Irritation burst within him as he snarled at the amber-eyed bluenette before him before hissing out his reply. "I'm not Chibi, herbivore. And that's none of your business."

Although that was probably a lie. After all, the Hatori Clan owned the part of Namimori that the Hibaris didn't. And whatever happened in the main part of the clan, they had the right to know. Especially since the Hatori's Head and his father were close friends.

To his growing irritation, the girl merely gave a laugh.

Must. Resist. Urge. To. Bite. To. Death.

* * *

And that was how we became friends. Or, more specifically, that was how our friendship began.

* * *

**(A/N: That did NOT go as planned. Oh well, I tried. Still a bit suckish though... I fail at first person, don't I? If that's the case then would you prefer I write in first person or third person? I'd appreciate your opinions a lot.)  
**


End file.
